


more gentle than a wind in summer

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is Best Dad, Max's Parents are mentioned, dadvid, max being a little shit but we been knew, mostly soft and wholesome tho, rated for language, sliiiightly angsty?, waking up from nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: "It's okay, I wasn't asleep," David says, and he shakes his head with a small sigh. "And even if I had been sleeping, I don't- that wouldn't matter. You can come talk to me or Gwen whenever you need to.""I wish things could have been different," Max whispers. He stares at the floor, smiling sadly.





	more gentle than a wind in summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/gifts).



> for my friend-- bitch ily, you're neato! *finger guns* 
> 
> anyway plz enjoy this small oneshot cuz we all need more dadvid in our lives

_what, but thee sleep? soft closer of our eyes!_

_low murmurer of tender lullabies!_

* * *

 The sharp knock on his door is the last thing David expects to hear at one in the morning, but there it is, aggressive and short, two staccato raps. It's unusual for anyone to come to the counselors' cabin at this hour, and David wonders what could possibly be the matter. Perhaps a camper had woken up from a nightmare.

He sets his book down and stands up, moves towards the door and unlocks it. It swings open and he's met with an all too familiar face. 

Out of all the campers, Max is the one David would least expect to come running to the counselors for support in the middle of the night. Max's shoulders are hunched; a teddy bear dangles from one of his hands. It throws David off - Max is rarely shaken by anything, and he looks pretty freaked out, which means something is _really_ off. 

"Max," David says, trying to mask the surprise in his voice. "Is- is something the matter?" 

 _That's stupid,_  David thinks, mentally kicking himself. _Of course something's the matter, otherwise he wouldn't_ be _here._

Max glances up at him but quickly averts eye contact, pulling a face.

"Can I... come in?" he asks. He sounds tired and... defeated.

"Of course, come inside. Would you like a glass of water?" 

The boy shrugs and goes to sit on David's bed, one hand in his hoodie pocket, the other gripping his bear tightly. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" David asks softly, going to sit next to him. 

Max scoffs and shakes his head. "I'm not _five,_  David." 

"It isn't childish to have nightmares, Max. Heck, I had one last night! I was in space, and there was a demon with these glowing eyes, and-" 

"That's lame." 

"It is _not_ lame. It was actually quite scary." 

David pauses, trying to read Max's expression. He seems a little more relaxed.

"So... what was your dream about?" 

"I _told_ you, I didn't have a fucking nightmare!" Max snaps, glaring at David, who flinches slightly. Max sighs and closes his eyes. He's quiet for a moment. "It was the last day of camp. Everyone's parents showed up and collected them and- and my parents never came. You and Gwen left. I was on my own." 

"Oh, Max. I'm so sorry, that sounds awful," David says quietly after a second. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "You know I'd never let that happen, right? I wouldn't just leave you here." 

"Yeah, I _know,_  it just felt so real, and I didn't know what to-" 

Max groans and runs a hand through his hair. "Whatever," he mutters, "it was just a stupid dream."

"It's not _stupid."_

"I don't know why I even came here. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay, I wasn't asleep," David says, and he shakes his head with a small sigh. "And even if I had been sleeping, I don't- that wouldn't matter. You can come talk to me or Gwen whenever you need to." 

"I wish things could have been different," Max whispers. He stares at the floor, smiling sadly. 

It isn't a happy smile by any means, more wistful if anything, but the sight of it still warms David's heart. It reminds him of how Max is much more impuissant and vulnerable than he seems. 

It makes him _angry._  David doesn't often feel angry, but when he does, it's overpowering. He clenches a fist, nails digging into his palm. _God_ , it isn't _fair._  Max is just a _kid._ He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve nightmares about his shitty parents, he doesn't deserve any of this. He deserves so much better. 

_It isn't fucking fair._

It isn't _fucking fair_  and David is _angry._

"David? Are you... okay?" Max asks quietly. 

"I'm _not_ okay. I mean, _I_  am, but _you're_ not, and- _it's not okay,_ Max. I just- I wish I could do something to help. I wish I could make things better."

"You already are." 

It's so quiet, and for a second, David wonders if he maybe misheard. He stares and Max, dumbfounded. 

"Stop looking at me. Jesus Christ, quit making such a big fucking deal out of it," Max growls and shoves David's arm roughly.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just-" _Don't cry don't cry don't cry-_  "You really mean that?" 

Max puffs out a breath and shrugs. "Don't get me wrong, I still think you're an idiot. It's nice to know that someone actually cares about me, though. Doesn't make you any less annoying." 

David smiles and laughs softly. "Thank you, Max. Thanks. I just... I want the best for you." 

"Yeah. I know." Max hugs his teddy bear to his chest and shuts his eyes. "Hey, David? Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"I- sure, yeah. Of course. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He stands up and moves towards the couch, smiling back at Max, who's crawling under the covers. "Sleep well, Max."

"Thanks, Dad," Max mumbles. 

_Oh._

"You're- welcome," David falters, his eyes wide, voice choked with emotion. 

_Max just called him 'Dad.'_

David feels tears forming in his eyes and wills himself not to cry, but it's no use, and they spill over anyway. 

It seems to take Max a while to realise what he'd said, and when he does, he groans.

"Fuck," he curses quietly, voice slurred slightly with fatigue. "Shit. I didn't- _David,_ I meant _David,_ I didn't- fuck, that isn't what I- _shit,_  fuck. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"Max." 

"What?" 

"It's _okay,"_  David says, and smiles to himself. He wipes his tears with the back of his hand. "It's okay." 

"It is?" Max replies, but his voice sounds unfocused and disconnected, and David knows he's falling asleep. 

"It is."

"Okay." Max yawns loudly and wraps himself up in the blankets. 

"G'night, Dad," he mutters under his breath.

The anger is gone now. Everything just feels sleepy and soft and _okay._

"Goodnight, Max." 

 

David smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope u liked it!! 
> 
> if you wanna find me on tumblr, i'm @nerducci or @jaspvid :D


End file.
